


Little Mouse, You Have no Idea

by Still_Aliveand_Kicking



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Darcy Lewis, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Prompt Fic, Russian Bucky Barnes, Tumblr Prompt, i don't speak russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Aliveand_Kicking/pseuds/Still_Aliveand_Kicking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Natasha/Bucky & Darcy: Darcy was a Red Room asset as a child. She was a small child (4-7) in Natasha's hay day and was her shadow. Rescued by Peggy Carter around age 17 she choose to be rehabilitated but stopped aging at age 22. Bucky sees Darcy in passing one day and has a flashback of Natalia's "little mouse". He barks out a command in Russian and Darcy plops on the floor cross legged staring up at him awaiting further instructions."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Mouse, You Have no Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of abuse and PTSD.

     "Хорошо, еще раз," Natalia barked at her. Always good, never perfect. Always another time, never quick enough. Darcy flipped herself in the air again, firing her pistol at the target, and landing on her feet in mere seconds. "That is all, little mouse. Report back," Natalia said quietly, and Darcy walked with heavy limbs and light feet back to her empty bunk. There used to be more girls training with her.

     It had started with fire. Big, giant tanks and lots of fire. Her parents: dead. Her house: gone. And then there was Natalia; soothing and warm and telling her she would be okay. Darcy followed her, followed her all the way back to a little tunnel leading underground. There were other girls there. Some looked as scared as Darcy had felt, and some that looked as tough as nails. She had been only a child, maybe five or six. But she followed her savior word for word, training, and working to become the best. Soon, she was ten, and just as quickly, Natalia left for a long time. It could have been days, weeks...Darcy never knew. All she knew was him.

     He had no face, no name. They called him "Winter" for his ice-cold glare. He began training the few girls remaining, but was always harder on Darcy. She pushed herself to be the best for Winter, maybe then he would let Natalia come home if she was the best. Eventually, Natalia did come home, and Winter left. The other girls disappeared. Natalia was the only one to train her. Darcy got older and went on missions with Natalia, her sister. She was Natalia's 'little mouse'. They trained every night, and rose at dawn to do it again. Sometimes she would catch glimpses of Winter in the hallway, always watching her.

     They were on a mission, hiking through an empty and deathly-quiet forest to find their target. It was on the simpler side...find the target. Execute. But everything went to shit. Darcy was only seventeen at time, and far from being able to carry out missions on her own, so she went with Natalia. They saw their target. Got ready to fire. But someone dropped down on top of them, knocking the gun from Darcy's hand and pushing her away from her sister as the world became dim. She saw a man dressed in dark purple with a bow pin Natalia, a hard feat, before everything went black.

     "Natalia!" Darcy screamed as she woke with a start.  _5:02,_ the clock read in glowing blue letters. Too early to wake Natasha, and too early to call Peggy. Poor Peggy, who barely remembers Darcy anymore. How could she, after all, when Darcy had stopping aging around 2003? Darcy decided to go down to the gym, and do what she always did after nightmares: sweat it out. She quickly threw on a pair of dirty shirts and a ratty tee before climbing the stair downwards and towards the gym set aside for agents and the Avengers (when they infrequently came to the New Avengers facility). When she arrived, she was surprised to see a dark-haired man beating a punching bag, little bits of sand flying from a hairline crack near the top. She gave him a wide berth and headed for the treadmill, and hopefully her lack of a sports bra wouldn't be too noticeable. Though, she mused, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if the handsome stranger noticed. 

     Skipping her usual warmup, she pressed "high" on the machine and began to run. Soon, all thoughts of her nightmare and the man in the gym were gone, and all she could do was  _run_.  She was so focused, in fact, she didn't hear the sound of the punching bag stop, or the man walking up to stand beside her. She didn't hear him whisper her name. But she heard him when he said 'little mouse'.

     She stopped the treadmill, and with awe and fear in her eyes, she looked at the now-familiar face. "Маленькая мышь?' He asked questioningly, a hint of mischief in his eyes.

     "Winter," she breathed.

     "Маленькая мышь, отчет и выполнить," he said with a joking tone.  _Little mouse? Report and comply?_ The words sounded familiar. Without thinking, she sunk to the floor, her legs crossed, eyes looking down, and palms up.

     "Ready to comply," she said in monotone.

     "Alright, little mouse. Very funny," Winter laughed, and offering his hand to the woman.

     "Awaiting instruction and command from...Winter Soldier." She looked at him dead in the eye. "Ready to comply."

     Winter grimaced, looking down at the foolish girl, "I am not the Winter Soldier anymore, little mouse. I am James. Get up!"

     "Awaiting instructions from James," Darcy stated, climbing to her feet and looking downwards, her palms facing the ceiling. "Target unknown. Weapon needed," she deadpanned again.

     "Darcy?" James asked, fear in his eyes. "Darcy, look at me," he said again, his voice almost a whisper.

     She looked at him with a blank stare, her hands dropping to her side. "I am Little Mouse." 

     "Shit, you're not joking. where is Natasha?" he asked, panicked.

     "Natalia is in her quarters," Darcy responded. Before she had finished her sentence, James was running to the doors, cursing the whole way with Darcy on his heels.

     "Shit, shit, shit," he murmured in a trance as he waited for the elevator doors to open. He was surprised to see the Scarlet Witch on the other side of the doors, sipping a coffee and looking just as startled as he felt.

     "Threat?" Darcy asked in a loud manner and reverted into a fighting stance.

     "Shit, uh, negative. Not a threat," James said frantically, looking at Wanda for help. 

     "What is the problem?" The Witch questioned, looking curiously at Darcy.

     "Actually, you can help. I said something...she got triggered a reverted back into a 'little mouse'. You know how you helped me? Can you take a look at her, please?" James pleaded.

     "Of course!" Wanda replied. "Hold this," she said, handing him her coffee. Her fingertips began to glow red, and soon the fine red mist floated it's way into Darcy's brain.

_"Again! Stupid little mouse! Do you expect to survive with that?" The winter soldier yelled and slapped her, leaving a red mark on her face. "Again!" She did her maneuver a second time. Again and again and again until her knees were weak and the Winter Soldier said she was done. "It's for your own good," he said as he walked from the room, leaving her to ponder his ways._

_Fire. Death. Blood. Red hair in the snow. Guns. Enemy fire. More blood._

     Wanda stumbled back, her eyes wide and her face pale. "I knew that you guys had it bad...but I had forgotten how truly awful it was. I'm sorry," she murmured.

     "Thanks," James said quickly, "how can I help her?"

     Wanda sighed heavily, "Currently she sees you as the Winter Soldier," she told him, taking her coffee back from him, "Cold, uncaring. Her unforgiving leader. You must show her otherwise. Show her you are not the Winter Soldier anymore."

     "How the hell am I supposed to do that? I already told her I'm James...not  _him_."

     Wanda gave a small smile. " _Show_ her, do not  _tell_ her," she said. A fleeting image came to James' mind, more of a feeling than a picture. But it was a feeling of warmth and soft lips and silent promises. "I have to go," Wanda said simply and walked down the hallway.

     James turned to look at Darcy, her eyes were still downcast with her arms stiff at her sides. "Darcy," he whispered, stepping closer to her. "I'm sorry for all the things I did to you. The things I made you do."

     "Command not understood."

     He stepped closer, gently putting his arms around her and pulling her in. "You are safe. You are not the Little Mouse, you are Darcy. You are safe," he repeated. He looked into her eyes and slowly, slowly pressed his lips to hers. She was unresponsive, and damn him if he was going to kiss a girl who didn't want it. He began to pull away when a small hand came up to grasp the front of his shirt.

     "That was better then expected. Now that I'm better...want to try that again?" Darcy asked, her eyes alight with life and a small smirk on her lips.

     "Sorry for turning you back into an assassin," James apologized, his hands moving to grasp her firmly on the hips. "But I'd be happy to do a little recap of what you missed, doll."

     "Eh...it happens to the best of us. And when did you learn to kiss?"

     "Not sure, but I think I need more practice," he replied coyly. 

     "I can help." And with that, Darcy surged up to meet his lips in a cascade of relief and passion and repressed memories. And if it was spur of the moment, if maybe they were just relieved to not be controlled by a faceless organization, nobody said anything. Because damnit, something finally felt right.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Leave in the comments, and send me a prompt at widow-made-me-do-it on tumblr!


End file.
